


Did i ever mean anything to you?

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: "Did I ever matter to you? Did I matter too you when you betrayed me? When you decided one day I wasn't enough!?”





	Did i ever mean anything to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Kazari deserves to hear and see ankh move on.

Ankh and Kazaris relationship was once different. Soft little kisses stolen while in human form, hair being braided, whispers between them that made them smile. It was so long ago. Does ankh miss it? He never answered that question.

 

But he has too now. He's carrying a small box, full of small things. A piece of yellow flannel, a trucker hat, and a yellow candle. He and Eiji had gotten this idea from the boy at the tenkuji temple, and Eiji knew Ankh would have to do this on his own. 

He set it up outside, using a cinder block as a makeshift altar stand. Placing the the hat on the left and the flannel on the right, the candle right in the middle. It took awhile to light it, since Takeru told him lighting when the sun goes down would be nice. But also, because ankh wouldn't know what to say. Could Kazari hear him? He was just a pile of medals right? No way he became a spirit, right? But what if he was listening? What's gonna happen?

 

The sun's shining rays finally dimmed over the horizon, and the moons silver light began to glow. Ankh lit the candle, smells like lemon. Ankh took a deep breathe, and a cool breeze passed. “Hi, kazari. I know we don't talk normally, but i feel like I needed to talk too you. Do you remember when we first emerged? When you and I got along, because wind could feed fires flames? You made me feel stronger,” Ankh clenched his fists, anger beginning to surge. 

“Do you remember when we held hands? When you would give me those light breezes to help me begin flying,” Ankhs words made the candle flicker, as if someone was listening. Ankh took in a shaky breath, the candle stopped flickering for a moment. “Did I ever matter to you, Kazari? Did I matter too you when you betrayed me? When you decided one day I wasn't enough!?” 

Cold. The wind got cold. Shivering, and watching the candle melt and flicker, Ankh felt tears merge. He wanted to scream and throw that damn candle, but causing a fire ironically wasn't on the bucket list. Ankh thought for a moment, before letting out another breath. “I miss those times. I miss the hand holding and the gentle kisses and i miss..you.” 

 

The candle flickered. “And i bet...i bet you miss the smaller version of me, the me that was submissive and wouldn't complain. The one that would fix himself whenever he made simple mistakes. I bet you miss that,” Ankh picked up the candle, holding it in both his hands, wax dripping and slightly burning his hands.

 

“But i get it now, we weren't good for each other. Your wind was too strong for my flame and it put me out. And now, the memories with you are a part of me, and I have to fix your mistakes.” the candle was dying slowly, flickering only little. “I loved you. I hope you remember that.” And then, the candle was blown out. The wind blew gently around him, like a hug that was always flowing, always moving. Ankh would reach out for it, to see if he could take it home, but he needs to let go. 

 

When ankh went inside, he threw the flannel and the hat into the trash, and went into he and Eiji's room. “What was he doing?” Hina inquired, confused. Eiji chuckled.

 

“Talking to an old friend.”


End file.
